ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance (song)
REFERENCE With Digital Spy, Lady Gaga explained what "Just Dance" was about: The whole song's about being totally wasted at a party. It's about all the things that happen when you're out and you totally lose your head. In that situation we never really want to stop the party so we just dance through it. You're thinking, 'Oh fuck I wanna go home!' but your friends are like, 'Don't go home you loser, have another beer', so you do, you dance and then you're fine. MK: You're totally the whole enchilada! So how did Colby O'Donis get involved with 'Just Dance'? Lady Gaga: Well, I've actually known Colby for a while. Through Akon because I actually started working with Akon - not on my thing but I worked with him writing for other artists. Colby, I met him at a studio when I was writing for Tami Chynn for her album that's coming out on Universal. And Akon was like, "There's this guy Colby - I just met him and he's got this amazing voice and he produces and he writes and he's very young." MK: And very cute too. Lady Gaga: Very cute. We didn't talk for a long time, but then when we were looking for somebody to sing that part of the record - Akon and I thought he just sounded amazing. He's useful plus he's new too. It was fun for me to have somebody that is unknown and kind of up & coming to have it really be an event record that's more kind of coming up from the LA radio scene as opposed to just showing a famous face - even though Akon was totally willing to do the track. Lady GaGa wrote this song a day after arriving in Los Angeles from New York. The singer-songwriter told HX Magazine: " I was taken very quickly out of my party lifestyle. I wrote it instantly - like it flew out of my body." She explained in the same interview the meaning of the song as "If you've ever been so high that it's, like, scary, the only way you can deal with it is not deal with it, so you just kind of dance through the intoxication." Start to finish it was 10 minutes – well, when I say I wrote it in 10 minutes I mean I had the melody and the lyrics for the verse, the chorus and the pre-chorus all down in 10 minutes. The song was written in about five minutes, it happened really really quickly, Red One and Akon were in the studio with me, and Red One played that synth (starts humming the “Just Dance’ synth) and I went (starts singing lyrics from “Just Dance.”) And I looked at him and said ‘What if this song is about getting drunk? Like being too drunk at a party, and he was, like, that’s fucking brilliant. We hear a lot of records singing about “let’s get drunk,” or “last night I was drunk” (laughs) but there’s not a whole lot of that, there’s not a real documentation of that truly shitfaced moment (laughs again.)